Quiet Intimacy
by CrotakuShinobi
Summary: Percy and Zora have been seeing each other for a while. But they never got too intimate with each other. Zora never thought much about it, she was just happy to be with Percy and didn't want to push her into anything. Then one night Percy decides to take things further, but it doesn't go the way she thought it would.


**Quiet Intimacy**

Percy and Zora had been dating for a bit more than half a year. Their relationship started off kinda rocky. But that was to be expected given Zora's criminal background. Despite Zora no longer being a criminal and now helping the police capture criminal, for a price of course, it took Percy a while to fully trust her.

Slowly they started hanging out outside of work and actually enjoyed each others company. Something that surprised both of them. What surprised Percy even more was when Zora asked her out on a date. She wasn't someone who dated much in her life, she was too focused on work and she never really met anyone that interested her or felt that spark of attraction that she heard people talk about.

But she enjoyed Zora's company quite a bit so she decided that there was no harm in one date. Then one turned into two, two into three and so on.

They never really talked about officially dating or labeled their relationship but the people that knew them knew there was something between them, and they were comfortable with the way they were so the two never really saw the need to talk about it. Which more than once lead to Ramsey teasing them and Zora shooting at him.

They've haven't overly intimate, even when they were alone with each other. Small kisses, cuddles on the couch or while they were sleeping. Percy never expressed much desire to do anything sexual and Zora respected that. She didn't want to make her uncomfortable so she kept her hands to herself apart from occasionally running her hands under Percy's shirt a few times while cuddling or leaving a small hickey on Percy's neck here and there. She joked about them being battle wounds.

Zora had a habit of spending nights at Percy's place often because she didn't want to bother going back to her apartment late at night, despite her sometimes breaking in to Percy's room trough the window when they haven't seen each other for a few days. Zora was surprisingly clingy.

One night while they were getting ready to go to bed Zora noticed that Percy was acting strange. She seemed very nervous for some reason, in fact she seemed that way ever since she came back from work.

"Hey are ya alright?" Zora asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

Percy jumped a bit and turned to look at her, "Yes. I am perfectly fine, thank you."

Zora raised an eyebrow, Percy was being a bit too formal, even for Percy. She started walking towards Zora and Zora expected her to go straight to bed like she always did. So you can imagine her surprise when Percy straddled her lap. Zora's eyes widened as she just stared at Percy, who looked even more nervous.

Percy looked away blushing and then looked back with determination, the kind that Zora saw on their missions. She leaned forward and kissed her. Zora was surprised once again but welcomed the kiss. Maybe something really good happened and Percy wanted to celebrate, maybe she got a promotion of some kind.

It wasn't until Percy pushed her onto the bed that she realized there was something more going on. She wanted to ask what's happening but Percy just kissed her again. Zora placed her hands on Percy's shoulders to push her away, but then she noticed that the blonde was shaking.

"Alright, enough." She said firmly and sat up, one hand on Percy's shoulder and the other one at her hip.

"What's wrong? Did I do something that you didn't like?" Percy was still shaking, even her voice was a bit shaky.

"No, no, I liked it it's just... I know you don't really... you're not very into that sort of stuff so I was just wondering what brought this on?" Zora noticed Percy's discomfort and slowly ran her hand up and down her back.

"I... Well... I thought you might want to. We haven't done it yet and Ramsey said..."

"Ramsey?! What?! What did he say?! Something bad?!" Zora was upset that Ramsey would see it fit to interfere with their relationship, and even more so that he would make Percy upset.

"No, nothing bad. He just said that considering that we've been... seeing each other for a while that maybe it was time to take things further. And I know that being with me can be... frustrating." Percy looked away, lowering her head like she was ashamed.

"Oh Princess, come here." Zora pulled Percy into a hug, "You don't need to force yourself to do that, not for me. I would never forgive myself if I put you in that position. Sex is supposed to be enjoyable for both of us, not just me. And I don't care how long it takes us to get there, even if we never get there, I like what we have here. We can go as slow as you want. And when and if you ever feel like sex is something you want, I'll be more than happy to do it." Zora kissed Percy's cheek.

Percy looked at her and smiled, she snuggled into Zora's chest, "Thank you. And its not that I don't want to ever, I just... its gonna take time for me to get comfortable with... intimacy of that level. And it might not happen often."

"That's fine. Even if we only do it once in our entire relationship, that's gonna be more than enough for me." Zora lied back and brought a blanket over her and Percy, "I like that I get to share moments like this with you. I never had anything like this before. For me it was just a string of one night stands. But with you... I like just spending time with you. Although, when we do get to have sex I'll make sure its a night you never ever forget." Zora winked and Percy blushed once more.

After a few minutes of silence Percy asked, "Hey Zora... what exactly are we?"

Zora seemed to think about the answer a bit, then she said, "Partners."

Percy seemed content with that answer, she hummed and fell asleep with a smile, cuddling with Zora. Zora fell asleep soon after, happy and in a relationship she never thought she would have.


End file.
